Kamen Rider Ryugen Side Story
by deasakura96
Summary: bagaimana kisah seorang adik keluarga pendiri Yggdrassil pada masa lalunya? Apa yang selalu mengubah pemikirannya dalam bertindak yang ia anggap benar? Apakah dia seburuk itu?


_**Hola...kembali dengan saya *gak nanya* well kali ini saya bakal membuat satu Side Story yang tidak dibuatkan oleh official. Kebetulan denger-denger Kamen Rider Zangetsu dan Baron dapet, jadi saya bakal membuat beberapa dari mereka yang gak dapet *kasihan banget jadi korban ketidakadilan TOEI* XD**_

_**Dimulai dari adiknya om melon, eh maksudnya keluarga Kureshima, Micchy...alias Mitsuzane Kureshima. Check it out~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : Kamen Rider merupakan produk milik Toei Company dan Ishinomori Production. Saya selaku author hanya melakukan kegiatan fanfiction untuk hiburan.<strong>

**Judul : Kamen Rider Gaim : Ryugen Side Story**

**Genre : Tokusatsu, Family, Friendship, "little" Romance**

**Rate : T**

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi bayanganmu, sekalipun kau mengganggapku lemah...<em>

_Berapa kali pun kau melindungiku...pandanganku tak akan berubah...karena bagiku, kau hanya pengganggu..._

"Micchy...Micchy..." kudengar suara itu terus-menerus memanggil namaku. Sedangkan diriku tak dapat berdiri dan terus-menerus meringis kesakitan namun kutahan. Suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, dari kejauhan dia berlari mendekatiku sambil meneriaki namaku.

"Micchy, apa yang terjadi? Tubuhmu banyak sekali lukanya..." ucapnya khawatir memeriksa seluruh luka yang kuterima.

"Tak apa, aku baik-baik saja! Hanya luka ri...ugh," belum sempat menyelesaikan penjelasanku, lagi-lagi luka itu membuatku harus meringis.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" dia melayangkan langsung pertanyaan, padahal aku belum mengucapkannya.

"Aku...aku jatuh dari sepeda," jawabku berbohong. Terdengar bunyi dedaunan kering yang terinjak. Sekelompok anak-anak berandalan berjumlah tiga orang tak sengaja ketahuan dari tempat persembunyian mereka sontak menyuruh teman-temannya untuk lari.

"Hei...kesini kau, anak berandalan!" teriaknya sungguh sangat marah, aku melihatnya, emosinya meluap. Dengan cepat aku meraih tangannya.

"Jangan, kak!" tahanku padanya, kakakku. Seketika juga raut wajah kakakku berubah, menahan emosinya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Dia berjongkok hanya untuk bertatap muka denganku yang duduk bersimpuh. Menatap mataku yang berlinang.

"Jangan khawatir, aku hanya akan memberikan mereka pelajaran karena sudah berani macam-macam dengan adik dari kakak keluarga Kureshima," dia tersenyum tipis, mengelus rambutku seakan memberi tanda untuk menunggunya kembali. Dia langsung berdiri dan berlari mengejar anak-anak yang mengerjaiku hingga terluka. Kupikir dia tidak akan sempat mengejar mereka yang sudah lari sedari tadi. Tapi bukan kakakku namanya jika dia tak mendapatkan apa yang dia dapat.

Akupun dijemput oleh pelayan-pelayan rumah. Sepedaku yang rusak telah dibuang dan dibakar di tempat sampah. Tampak lebih dulu kakakku sudah menungguku di halaman rumah. Dia menyuruh pelayan-pelayan itu pergi. Kini kakakku lah yang membopong tubuhku masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Bisa berdiri?" tanyanya lembut menanyakan kondisiku. Aku hanya menggangguk mengingat tubuhku masih bisa bertahan dan kakiku dapat tegak berdiri namun tenagaku untuk berbicara sedikit lemah. Kami memasuki rumah. Luas namun sepi. Itulah mengapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai suasana dalam rumah ini. Aku terlalu kesepian disini.

"Takatora, Mitsuzane.." suara yang memanggil namaku dan kakak terdengar tak asing bagi kami. Segera kami menghampiri sumber suara yang tak jauh.

"Ayah..." kakakku memanggilnya ayah. Dia memang adalah ayah kami.

"Ada apa denganmu, Mitsuzane?" tanyanya padaku. Sontak kakak memberikanku isyarat dengan memberdirikan tubuhku tegap dan menatap ayahku. Cukup tegang, namun aku harus menghadapinya.

"Aku terjatuh dari sepeda, Yah!" dengan tegas aku menjawabnya. Tapi ayahku tak dapat dibohongi. Ia terus-menerus menatap mataku yang lebam akibat tonjokan, bibirku yang terluka, tangan dan kakiku yang penuh dengan luka pukulan serta bajuku yang lusuh sudah pasti beliau tak mempercayainya. Ketika aku melihat tangan ayah digerakkan secara perlahan dari posisinya ke atas dan membuka lebar-lebar telapak tangannya. Firasatku benar, aku akan mendapatkan tamparan lagi hari ini. Tak sanggup, kedua mataku langsung kupejamkan.

"Tunggu, ayah!" sebelum tamparan itu aku rasakan, kudengar suara kakakku menahannya. Sehingga ketika aku ingin melihat apa yang terjadi, tepat di pipi kiriku, tak jauh jaraknya berhenti pergerakannya. Aku menoleh pada kakakku yang berada di sebelah kananku.

"Micchy...memang berkelahi," mataku terbelalak, kenapa kakak berbicara yang sebenarnya. "Itu...karena..."

"Karena apa?" timpal ayahku yang tak suka bertele-tele.

Aku melihat sangat jelas, emosi kakakku yang ragu. Mengerak-gerakkan bola matanya, hingga tertunduk-tunduk tak tahu ingin mengatakan apa. "Aku menyuruhnya!" namun dengan gerakan cepat, kakak menatap ayahku dengan serius. Aku tak mengerti kenapa kakak bisa mengatakan hal demikian. Padahal aku memang pantas mendapatkan tamparan tersebut. Ayah pun menatap kami berdua. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik kakak untuk mengetahui ia berbohong atau tidak.

"Takatora, bawa adikmu ke kamar dan kau harus menemuiku di kantor..." ayahku berbalik badan. Ini aneh, tidak biasanya ayah seperti itu. Setidaknya dia akan menghukumku atau menampar kakak berkali-kali di hadapanku karena telah berbohong. Namun setiap kali ayah begitu, kakak tak pernah berhenti berbohong padahal ia sangat tak pandai dalam hal tersebut. Ia tak kapok berbohong dan berbohong demi diriku. Tapi kenapa, kenapa sekarang berbeda.

"Micchy.." panggil kakakku yang telah mengantarkanku di depan pintu kamar. Aku menoleh, kembali ia menatap wajahku dengan memegang kedua bahuku. "Berjanjilah, setelah kau masuk kamar nanti, jangan buka pintu dan keluar kamar sebelum aku mengetuknya. Mengerti?"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran mengeryitkan dahi.

"Sudah, ikuti saja perintahku!" tepuk kdua tangannya pada kedua bahuku. Dia menyuruhku masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Sementara aku masih berdiri di depan pintu, kebingungan dengan ucapan kakakku tadi. Tapi aku lebih memutuskan untuk melupakannya.

Satu, dua jam kakak tak kunjung mengetukkan pintunya untukku. Mungkinkah dia melupakanku atau hanya ingin bercanda padaku. Aku menunggu terduduk di atas kasur. Tak berapa lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan. Namun itu bukan berasal dari pintu kamar melainkan dari bawah jendela. Sebuah batu kecil terus menerus dilemparkan ke arah kaca jendela kamarku seakan-akan memberi tanda untuk membukanya. Setelah kubuka, nampak seorang anak laki-laki seumuran denganku sedang memilih-milih batu kecil yang tergeletak di tanah dan hendak meleparkannya lagi.

"Chucky?" teriakku memanggil namanya, dan benar dia orangnya.

"Ah...Micchy, akhirnya kau membukanya," lantas ia membuang batu kecil tersebut ke tanah. "Ayo pergi!" ajaknya padaku.

"Aku tidak bisa!" tolakku, aku berusaha memelankan suaraku agar tidak ketahuan oleh kakak maupun ayah.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya balik.

"Aku harus menunggu kakakku, aku sudah berjanji akan keluar jika kakakku datang," balasku.

"Untuk apa? Memangnya kau punya urusan dengan kakakmu?" dia kembali bertanya. Aku hanya menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, ayo turun! Kau sudah ditunggu oleh yang lainnya. Kau tidak mau menari bersama lagi?" dia melayangkan pertanyaan yang langsung membuatku bersemangat. Menari adalah hal yang aku sukai. Tapi kakak dan ayahku selalu melarang karena jika seperti itu berarti aku telah melupakan prinsip teguh dari mereka berdua. Tapi aku tak peduli, apa salahnya berteman dengan mereka. Teman-temanku tak pernah berbuat jahat padaku.

"Aku akan turun!" seketika aku melihat sekeliling kamarku untuk mencari cara benda apa yang bisa aku gunakan untuk turun. Kuturunkan benda tersebut, baju-baju milikku yang ku ikat satu-persatu menjadi sebuah tali. Ku ikat kembali ke tiang kasur, begitu menurutku kuat, aku langsung memegang erat tali tersebut dan tubuhku turun secara perlahan. Di bawah, Chucky sudah bersiap-siap menangkapku jika aku terjatuh maupun terpeleset karena peganganku yang tidak erat. Namun semua kemungkinan buruk pun sirna, aku berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Aku dan Chucky berlari menjauhi rumahku. Kutunjukkan jalan keluar tanpa melalui pagar rumah dan kami berhasil.

"Micchy...kau lama sekali," kekesalan dari seseorang yang menyapaku langsung kusambut dengan senyuman.

"Maaf, tadi itu masih ada sedikit hambatan," balasku, "Ayo, dimulai...eh, Mai-san?" sontak aku melihat ada yang kurang dalam anggota kami.

"Maaaf..." dengan sangat tergesa-gesa, seorang gadis berkuncir satu di sebelah kanannya berlari menghampiri kami. Wajahku ceria, bahagia melihatnya datang meskipun terlambat. "Tadi..hah..aku masih..hah..harus mengurus kuil..hah.." ucapnya yang terpotong-potong oleh hela nafasnya. Ia mengusap keringat yang mengucur di dahinya, seketika aku mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang tak sengaja aku bawa dari kantongku.

"Mai-san..." ucapku langsung memberikan sapu tangan itu padanya. Dia melihatnya, tapi bukan sapu tanganku.

"Micchy, kau terluka..." kagetnya yang mengalihkan semua orang. Mereka langsung memperhatikan tanganku yang penuh dengan bekas lecet. Padahal aku sudah membersihkannya dan tidak memberikannya perban penutup luka untuk tidak ketahuan, tapi ternyata gadis yang aku sukai ini mengetahuinya.

"A...aku baik-baik saja, Mai-san," tolakku.

"Tidak, kau harus dirawat. Sebentar...Rica, tolong carikan kotak obat," perintah Mai yang cekatan dalam menyembuhkanku.

"Baik..." Rica bergegas mengeledah semua tempat dalam markas kami.

"Micchy...kau duduk saja dulu, Rica..aku bantu!" anak laki-laki yang menyapaku pertama kali itu mempersilahkan aku duduk dan langsung membantu Rica.

"Aku akan mengambil air panas dan handuk,"

"Akan kuambilkan air putih," Rat dan Chucky tak ketinggalan dalam bertindak. Aku menatap mereka semua, sibuk menyiapkan seluruh bahan untuk menyembuhkanku.

"Kouta-san, Mai-san, semuanya...maafkan aku telah merepotkan kalian semua," tundukku malu terhadap mereka yang memperlakukanku dengan baik.

"Kau bicara apa, Micchy. Kita adalah teman kan, wajar jika kami membantu. Ah...ketemu!" sontak Kouta menemukan sebuah kotak putih berisikan obat-obat untuk membersihkan luka memberikannya pada Mai.

"Benar Micchy, seorang teman akan menolong temannya yang sedang terluka kan," timpal Rica.

"Apapun yang terjadi, akan menjadi tanggungan bersama, iya kan, Rat!"

"Tentu," ucap mereka berdua.

"Micchy, kau tidak perlu merasa kerepotan. Kami pun rela membantumu dalam hal apapun, karena kita teman, bukan?" senyum Mai terlihat olehku, tulusnya diberikan padaku. Aku senang. Kutatapi mereka satu-persatu. Senyum-senyum mereka semua padaku sungguh sangat indah.

"Semuanya...terima kasih!" dengan sangat dalam aku menundukkan kepala dan tak sadar jika Mai masih menutup lukaku dengan perban hingga sontak aku merasa kesakitan. Mai marah padaku namun yang lainnya tertawa membuat amarah Mai tak berlama-lama. Kami semua melebur dari ketegangan menjadi keceriaan.

Usai latihan, aku pulang dengan perasaan senang. Berkumpul dengan teman-temanku membuatku sangat bahagia berada di samping mereka semua. Merasa beruntung memiliki mereka sebagai penghilang dari seluruh masalahku.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku membuka pagar dan tak sadar dengan apa yang kulakukan ketika sudah membuka pintu rumah utama. Sosok yang tak asing bagiku berdiri di depanku. Dia menatapku. Seketika kebahagiaan yang berada di dalam kepalaku buyar.

"Mitsuzane...kau tidak menaatiku," ucapnya datar. Bahkan dia memanggilku bukan dengan nama biasanya.

"Kakak...aku cuma,"

"Tak kusangka kau akan melanggar aturan," kakak memotong perkataanku. Seketika dia berbalik badan, "Cepat kembali ke kamarmu, dan belajarlah dengan rajin!" dia pergi meninggalkanku.

"Kakak...tunggu ada apa ini? Justru...justru akulah yang seharusnya marah! Kakak bilang akan kembali dan mengetuk pintu untuk menjemputku, tapi kau tak kunjung datang. Dan sekarang kau menyuruhku untuk belajar? Apa-apaan itu, kak? Seharusnya kakak yang bela..."

*PLAK*

Ucapanku terhenti ketika aku menerima sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras. Tamparan dari kakakku sendiri yang tadi mengucapkan akan melindungiku. Bekas panas akibat tamparan tersebut masih terasa di pipiku. Aku benar-benar terdiam. Kami berdua terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Jangan mengeluh!" dia pergi melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dariku yang masih terdiam berdiri di depan pintu dan belum membuka sepatuku. Mataku berlirih padanya yang semakin cepat menghilang dari hadapanku. Tatapanku berubah ketika melihat ayahku berdiri dari kejauhan memperhatikan peristiwa tersebut. Tapi itu tak membuatku lantas marah.

Makan malam aku masih tak bisa membayangkan kenapa kakak menamparku sepulang dari markas teman-temanku. Apa karena alasan aku melanggar aturannya keluar sebelum dia datang. Tapi kenapa harus semarah itu.

"Kak, aku minta maaf soal tadi, aku benar-benar salah...bagaimana kalau aku menebus kesalahanku dengan kita bermain bersama, lama sekali aku dan kakak tidak bersama-sama lagi...atau bagaimana jika kuajak..."

"Mitsuzane..." seketika ucapanku kembali dipotong olehnya. "Kau harus tahu tingkatanmu sendiri dengan tingkatan orang-orang yang ada disekitarmu. Mereka...yang kau sebut teman tersebut memiliki tingkatan yang berbeda denganmu,"

"Lalu kenapa jika mereka berbeda? Mereka telah menolongku menyembuhkan luka-lukaku. Apa yang salah dengan mereka?" pembicaraan kami semakin panas.

"Yang salah adalah kau! Kau yang selalu menganggap mereka teman. Kau yang selalu menjerumuskan mereka ke dalam masalahmu. Kau adalah keluarga pewaris perusahaan Yggdrasil yang sebentar lagi akan terbentuk untuk melindungi kota dari kepunahan. Tanggunganmu lebih besar daripada harus bermain-main terus dengan teman-teman berandalanmu itu," ucapan-ucapan yang terus kakakku lontarkan semakin membuatku bingung.

"Cukup!" satu kata dari ayah langsung menghentikan ocehan kakak dan membuatnya memalingkan wajah padaku.

"Aku selesai, perutku tak selera untuk makan. Lagipula, aku malas mendengar ocehan kakak yang tidak aku mengerti. Belum lagi sebutan kakak padaku tidak seperti biasanya. Permisi!" aku berdiri dari kursi dan meninggalkan meja makan. Wajah kebingungan masih tergambar jelas di wajahku. Tanpa ragu dan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun aku pergi dari hadapan mereka.

5 tahun berselang, ketika aku dan kakakku telah ditinggal pergi oleh pemimpin sekaligus seseorang yang telah mendidik kami selama ini, ayah. Wajahku pundung namun itu semua tertutupi oleh kerimunan manusia yang menjenguk. Kulihat sekilas wajah kakak tanpa ekspresi menangis. Dia merasa tak kehilangan. Tatapan matanya kosong. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kakakku terus dan menerus berubah belakangan ini.

Pandanganku lepas ketika kakakku beranjak melangkah pergi dari pemakaman, tentu saja aku mengikuti. Kami tak mau berlama-lama di tempat seperti itu sedangkan hujan semakin deras.

"Kakak baik-baik saja?" aku memulai pembicaraan untuk mengurangi ketegangan.

"Haa...kita harus tetap maju, Mitsuzane," dia terus berjalan di depanku tanpa menoleh sedikit. Mobil kami telah berada di depan. Disambut oleh beberapa pelayan termasuk pelayan setia milik kakak, Touka Akatsuki. aku tak tahu jelas tentang pelayan wanita ini. Yang pasti dia sangat setia pada kakak.

"Takatora-sama, ini mantel anda," ucapnya lembut yang kupikir hanya ingin mendapatkan perhatian kakak.

"Perhatian sekali," sindirku sedikit.

"Mitsuzane-sama, anda juga sudah saya bawakan mantel," ia pun memberikan mantel tebal berwarna hijau pekat.

"Tak perlu...aku tak butuh," ucapku angkuh.

"Mitsuzane! Apa aku mengajarkanmu berperilaku tidak sopan meskipun itu bukan siapa-siapamu? Ambil dan kenakan," bentak kakakku keras.

"Tidak apa-apa tuan, saya sudah terbiasa diperlakukan demikian," ucapnya pada kakak seperti meminta belas kasihan dimataku.

"Tch...terserah," aku tak mau berlama-lama dengan wanita itu, kulangsung ambil mantel di tangannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Mitsuzane, kau mau kemana?" panggil kakak padaku yang sudah berada di dekat depan pintu mobil dan hendak mengambil payung disebelahnya. Aku malas menjawabnya, namun aku harus tetap memperlakukan kakakku sopan. Kutolehkan kepala menghadap kakak, dengan senyum palsu yang kuberikan.

"Ke rumah teman, masih banyak pekerjaan sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan," bergegas aku membuka pintu dan membuka payung, melangkah pergi dari mobil mewah busuk tersebut.

Tempatku hidup bukanlah di rumah maupun sekolah. Tempat ternyamanku ada disini, dimana teman-temanku berada untuk menari dan bersenang-senang, tertawa bersama dan melihat senyum seseorang yang sudah aku sukai dari dulu.

"Micchy...apa yang kau lakukan, ayo latihan!" gadis itu membuyarkan lamunanku dan dia tersenyum padaku.

"Baik, Mai-san," aku balas senyumannya dengan senyum terbaik yang aku miliki. Tanganku ditarik olehnya untuk bergabung dengan semuanya. Seluruh tubuhku luwes dalam melakukan pergerakan-pergerakan itu, aku sangat bersemangat ketika suaranya meneriaki setiap hitungan dalam mengatur tarian kami. Aku senang karena ada dia, adalah penyemangat hidupku. Cukup ada dia saja, maka aku bisa menjadi kuat.

"Argh..." tiba-tiba suara kesakitan karena terjatuh.

"Kouta...kau tidak apa-apa?" segera Mai menolongnya dan menanyakan kondisinya.

"Ah...aku baik-baik saja kok, maaf semuanya," dia merasa bersalah karena telah merusak gerakan yang dibuat oleh Mai.

"Kouta-san, cobalah untuk serius sedikit. Mai-san sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk tim ini tapi dari setiap gerakan kaulah yang selalu salah," terang saja aku marah karena dia telah mengacaukan kegembiraan Mai saat menari tadi.

"Micchy, kau jangan terlalu kasar begitu! Wajar kan jika Kouta banyak gerakan yang salah, dia sibuk karena pekerjaan paruh waktunya, lagipula bukan aku saja, semuanya juga sudah bekerja yang terbaik," kudengar Mai malah marah berbalik padaku.

"Ah, sudah-sudah...yang salah memang diriku Mai. Micchy, maaf jika kau juga merasa direpotkan oleh diriku. Kalian semua, aku juga minta maaf, lebih baik aku melihat tarian kalian saja dulu. Mungkin aku bisa menyusul," Kouta menunduk padaku dan teman-teman, lantas aku tak semudah itu memaafkannya. Tapi berhubungan Mai dan semuanya telah memaafkannya, dengan terpaksa aku berbuat demikian.

"Hei, hei...ada apa ini?" terdengar suara dari atas markas kami sedang masuk. Mengenakan pakaian jubah merah yang dipadukan dengan warna hitam pekat. Mereka berjumlah empat orang.

"Team Baron," sontak kami kaget akan kedatangan mereka ke tempat kami.

"Terima kasih atas sambutannya, tapi kami kesini bukan untuk menerima sambutan hangat dari kalian semua," ejek salah satu dari mereka kepada kami.

"Apa yang kau bilang?" Chucky marah, terang saja. Tapi kami berusaha untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Dimana pemimpin kalian?" tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka muncul satu orang lagi berlagak keren dihadapan kami.

"Kaito, untuk apa kau mencari Yuuya?" balik tanya Mai padanya.

"Apa perlu aku jelaskan sekali lagi?" ditangan kanannya terdapat tiga buah gembok yang kami kenal sebagai lockseed. Dimana ketika kau membuka gembok-gembok tersebut monster yang disebut invess akan muncul dari sebuah lubang yang terhubung dengan hutan Helheim. Beberapa tahun belakang ini, permainan invess itu cukup terkenal di kalangan kelompok penari atau lebih dikenal Beat Riders. Mereka semua mendapatkannya bukan secara cuma-cuma namun membelinya.

Aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan permainan ini. Hanya saja jika kami tak melakukannya, maka panggung kami akan diambil alih sehingga kami tidak diperbolehkan untuk menari lagi. Itu akan membuat hati Mai terluka. Usaha kerasnya akan terbuang percuma. Aku tak mau melihatnya sedih. Maka dari itu kami selalu melakukan pertarungan ini terus dan menerus.

Pertarungan berakhir, kami memenangkannya. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatku senang karena karena pertarungan tersebut membuat panggung kami sedikit rusak akibat invess yang hilang pegangan sebentar namun masih bisa ditangani. Tentu saja Mai terlihat sedih.

"Mitsuzane, darimana saja kau sampai pulang larut begini?" tiba-tiba pertanyaan kakak mencegatku masuk menaiki tangga. Sial, aku harus berekspresi manis lagi didepannya.

"Maaf kak, tadi pekerjaannya sungguh sangat banyak. Aku dan teman-temanku harus sampai lembur," ucapnya menjaga ketenangan supaya tidak ketahuan.

"Begitu ya, Mitsuzane...ada yang ingin aku katakan pada..."

"Jangan sekarang, kak! Aku sudah sangat lelah," ucapku memotong perkataannya yang belum terselesaikan.

"Baiklah, tidurlah yang nyenak," akhirnya dia berbalik pergi dari hadapanku. Entah apa yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku itu tak penting bagiku. Kulanjutkan melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamarku.

Paginya, kakak sudah duduk di tengah kursi meja makan. Dimana tempat itu biasanya ayah yang menduduki. Aku tak merasa keberatan karena sekarang dialah yang tertua dalam keluarga. Ditemani oleh pelayan sok manisnya disampingnya sedang menyeduhkan teh hangat di cangkir kakakku.

"Selamat pagi, Mitsuzane-sama!" ucapnya kembali manis namun pahit di telingaku.

"Selamat pagi," jawabku acuh.

"Mitsuzane, apa nanti kau ada sedikit waktu?" pinta kakak padaku disetelah dia sudah menelan bulat-bulat roti yang ia santap.

"Maaf kak, sepertinya aku harus lembur kembali bersama teman-temanku," terangnya langsung tanpa bertele-tele untuk kembali berbohong.

"Nanti malam, apa kau tidak bisa meluangkan waktumu?" dia terus menerus meminta waktu bersamaku. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud yang kakakku ingin bicarakan.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kakak bicarakan, sekarang juga boleh," pintaku pada intinya. Aku melihat wajah kaget yang ia munculkan ketika aku menjawabnya demikian. Dia seprti tak mau membicarakannya sekarang atau lebih menginginkan waktu yang pribadi.

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya sekarang,"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang mau dibicarakan kan, aku terburu-buru kak, permisi!" bergegas aku berdiri ketika satu roti telah aku santap. Aku sama sekali tak berniat makan, seleraku hilang.

Hubungan kami semakin menjauh terus dan menerus jarak diantara diriku dan kakakku semakin menjauh. Itu bukan salah kakakku, tapi karena akulah yang menginginkan diriku menjauh darinya. Dia berbeda, bukan lagi kakak yang aku kenal dulu untuk melindungiku. Dia angkuh, pemarah ketika sebuah peristiwa yang bahkan tidak aku ketahui merubah dirinya. Dan disaat aku telah mengetahui kebenaran yang terjadi, invasi Helheim, kepunahan manusia, itu semua membuatku gila. Yang terus menerus berada dipikiranku hanya Mai dalam bahaya. Jika dia mengetahuinya, senyumnya akan menghilang, aku telah mengambil kebahagiaannya selama ini. Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ini semua salahnya, salah kakakku.

"Heya..." tebasan demi tebasan aku terus berikan pada lawan didepan. Tak mau kalah, dia membalas mengenai armor yang kupakai di dada dengan suit putih sebagai dasarnya. Sentaja kami beradu, namun milikku jauh lebih kuat daripada yang ia pakai. Sebuah busur yang bisa dijadikan pedang. Kutarik anak panah yang melekat pada busur tersebut. Cahaya-cahaya energi terkumpul sampai aku menembakkannya berkali-kali. Dia menangkisnya dengan perisai yang ia miliki, ia juga melakukan hal sama, namun menggunakan tembakan dari musou saber. Adu tembakan pun beradu yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan adu tebasan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Mitsuzane? Hentikan!" teriak lawanku berdengung seperti nyamuk di telingaku.

"Hentikan katamu? Kau yang seharusnya berhenti menggangguku!" aku menjawab pertanyaannya disertai dengan tebasan di dadanya. Disaat dia merasa terpojok, aku menyerang. Namun itu tak berhasil, justru kebalikannya sekarang akulah yang merasa terpojok.

"Sebagai kakak, aku...aku berusaha untuk melindungimu, menghentikan semua tindakan bodohmu melalui pertarungan ini...dan sekarang akan kuakhiri!" aku melihatnya, dia mengangkat pedangnya untuk ditebaskan padaku. Ketika aku memejamkan mata, aku merasa tidak mendapatkan serangan yang cukup lama. Pedang kakak tidak menyerangku.

Inilah kesempatannya. Aku menendang tubuh kakak, hingga menjauh dari tubuhku. Aku bangun, berdiri dan terus menembaki kakakku dengan sonic arrow. Dia tidak menghindar maupun menangkisnya. Segera aku akhiri dengan tebasan.

"Kakak adalah seseorang yang lemah...heyaaaaa!" satu tebasan yang sekaligus merusak visor helmnya dan dia terhempas ke laut. Aku melihatnya, panah yang penuh dengan kekecewaan. Namun aku tak peduli. Ketika dia tercebur ke laut pun, tak ada satupun dari niatanku untuk menolongnya. Justru aku senang karena dapat menyingkirkan salah satu pengganggu dalam hidupku.

"Sekarang aku bukan bayanganmu lagi, kak...penggangguku sudah hilang satu, tinggal kubereskan pengganggu yang lainnya," ucapku melihat ke air tersebut sebelum meninggalkannya. Terbesit di pikiranku tentang apa yang selama ini ia lakukan padaku. inikah penyesalanku?

END?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gimana? Kalau ini sukses dan banyak yang minta di detailkan lagi kisah Micchy, mungkin bakal saya pertimbangkan untuk membuat chapter selanjutnya dengan banyaknya dosa yang dia miliki *plak*<strong>_

_**Atau menginginkan Side Story dari Kamen Rider yang lain? Silahkan curahkan keinginan kalian di kolom komentar. Mind to Review?**_


End file.
